Ludd Whitehill
Ludd Whitehill is the main antagonist of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. He is the Lord of Highpoint and head of House Whitehill, who have had a rivalry with House Forrester for centuries. Character Ludd Whitehill is an egotistical, temperamental, sadistic, sarcastic, arrogant, snide, megalomaniacal, and ruthless lord who shows little to no remorse for any of his wrongdoings. He constantly spits insults towards Ethan and the other Forresters, saying they aren't a real House, and taunts Rodrik over his injuries, mockingly calling him "Rodrik The Ruined". He also has a low opinion of people below him, such as pig farmers, and an unmatched hatred and rivalry of House Forrester. His ego is inflated even more when he has Ramsay Snow on his side, meaning he can exert as much power as he likes. When the Lady of House Forrester, Elissa Forrester, reveals herself to him in "Iron From Ice", Ludd's demeanour changes from aggressive to more submissive and sympathetic, suggesting he may be intimidated by Lady Forrester from something in the past. However, he shows no remorse for her death, and is unapologetic about killing her family, tauntingly goading Rodrik Forrester into killing him after he shamelessly brags that his forces will kill her and his family. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Lord Whitehill first appears walking into the Forresters' Great Hall, offering his condolences to Ethan Forrester, the Lord at the time, regarding Lord Gregor's death and Rodrik's supposed demise. He expresses his disappointment that he wasn't the one to kill them. Ethan can choose to remain calm or be defensive. Ludd will complain about the lack of bread and salt being given to the guests. He expresses his outrage from not receiving justice for his men that Gared "murdered." Ethan can tell him that Gared committed it out of self-defense and that he was protecting his family, which wouldn't matter to Ludd. The Whitehills then leave. Later that week, Ethan either meets Ramsay Snow and Ludd in the Great Hall, or by the gate. Regardless, they end up meeting in the Great Hall either way. Ramsay orders Lord Ethan to bend the knee to the Warden of the North, Roose Bolton. Ethan can choose to kneel or refuse. Ramsay says he doesn't care about his loyalty and declares that he will be taking all of their Ironwood, but Ethan manages to negotiate with Ramsay for Ramsay to settle for half (determinant). Ramsay then informs Ethan that he will set up a garrison of twenty men in the walls of House Forrester. Lady Elissa objects but Ramsay pronounces it already done. The men come inside the Great Hall as Ramsay asks Ludd who will lead the garrison. Ludd says that his son, Gryff, will lead the garrison, as he trusts him more than anyone else. Ramsay looks over to Ethan's younger brother, Ryon, who hides behind his mother. Ramsay taunts Ryon to rile Ethan, who can step forward and order Ramsay to leave Ryon be. Ramsay will then look at Ethan's sister, Talia, and grab her, suggesting that she comes with him as his ward. Ethan can offer himself, grab her or order him to let her go. Ramsey lets Talia go and steps closer to Ethan, telling him he's bold (determinant) before immediately thrusting a dagger into Ethan's throat, saying that he does not want a bold lord. As the Forresters swarm to Ethan, Ramsay grabs Ryon and gives him to the Whitehills as a ward and hostage to ensure the Forresters "keep the end of their bargain" and don't fight against the Whitehill garrison inside their walls. Ludd states that the Forresters brought this on themselves as he leaves the Great Hall with Ryon. "The Lost Lords" Ludd appears when Rodrik meets with Elaena Glenmore to secure the betrothal between House Forrester and House Glenmore. Off-screen, Lady Elissa sent a raven asking Ryon to attend the upcoming funeral for Lord Ethan and Lord Gregor. Ludd speaks with Rodrik about Rodrik's "defiance" and says that he'll take the other half of the Ironwood that was "supposed to be his in the first place." He says he will let Ryon come if Rodrik kisses his ring. If Rodrik complies, Ryon attends the funeral. If Rodrik doesn't, Ryon won't attend the funeral; instead, Ludd's daughter, Gwyn, appears at the funeral. "Sons of Winter" Ludd is mentioned when his message is delivered to Ironrath about inviting the Forresters to Highpoint to discuss a 'truce' between the Forresters and the Whitehills. Ludd makes his appearance in Highpoint, arriving from the upper floors of the dining hall. He welcomes the Forresters and lightly taunts Rodrik before both families sit down at the table. They start discussing about Ironwood business. Ludd offers the Forresters an opportunity to help craft Ironwood for the Boltons in order to save their house (which turns out to be Gwyn's idea). He will get upset by Rodrik's thoughts on the business regardless of what dialogue choices the player makes and tells Gwyn that Rodrik's behavior is not worth putting up with. He threatens the Forresters either to agree on their terms or have Gryff 'tear Ironrath to the ground'. Ludd learns from Rodrik that the Forresters have imprisoned Gryff, much to his shock, and Rodrik offers to trade Gryff for Ryon. Ludd grabs his tool from the table with Gwyn staring at him, he orders Ryon out and threateningly holds his tool to Ryon's cheek. Gwyn tries to calm Ludd down to no avail, and Rodrik threatens to kill Gryff. Ludd proclaims (and bluffs) that he doesn't care about his fourth-born son and declines the trade. Rodrik can either beg Ludd, accept his terms, or call out his bluff about Gryff. Regardless, Ludd will shove Ryon to the floor and agreed to return Ryon, but only when he sees Gryff. He angrily orders the Forresters to leave his hall, stating when the Boltons come for their Ironwood, 'The gods will have mercy on us both'. "The Ice Dragon" 'If Rodrik survived' Ludd first appears near the gates of Ironrath and demands Ryon to hold up a "gift" to his family. This "gift" ends up being Asher's head on a spike, infuriating Rodrik and the others. The archers in the Whitehill army launch their arrows towards Ironrath. Ludd leaves and tells his soldiers to find him once they break through the gate. When Rodrik, Beskha and Amaya go to Ludd's camp, Rodrik must choose to go after Ludd or Gryff. Beskha follows Rodrik on either choice. If Rodrik goes after Ludd, he sneaks behind him, kills the soldiers around him and stabs Ludd in the stomach with spear. Rodrik either leaves Ludd to die of his injuries or beheads Ludd. Afterward, Beskha disappears, revealed later she went to rescue Ryon. If Rodrik goes after Gryff, Ludd is later there at Ironrath, when Rodrik charges with all the others at the final battle, Ludd is thrown off his horse and is scared to see Rodrik running after him, Harys quickly goes in front of him and fights Rodrik. Once the gate is broken and all the Whitehill soldiers break through, Ludd rides his horse through Ironrath in front of Rodrik, giving him a disgusted look. He is not seen after that for the rest of the episode. It is assumed that he assumed control of Ironrath. 'If Asher survived' Ludd first appears at the gates of Ironrath and returns Rodrik's corpse to the family. He also offers to marry Gwyn to Asher under his own terms, and later appears at the Great Hall to toast to their "new alliance". The only way Ludd can die in Asher's version is if the player chooses to poison him and allow Elissa to drink the poisoned wine. If you choose to ambush him, Ludd gets cut on his face from Asher's sword and runs out of the Great Hall taking an axe to his back. If you choose to call off the poisoning or the ambush, Elissa, outraged, will cut Ludd's face instead. Ludd runs out yelling that it's a trap, commencing the ambush. When the gate breaks and the Whitehill soldiers break through, Ludd rides on his horse right next to Asher and is not seen for the rest of the episode. Death (Determinant) 'Asher's Story' Killed By *Himself (Accidental) *Asher Forrester (Caused) *Talia Forrester (Caused) *Elissa Forrester (Caused) When toasting to the peace the Whitehills and Forrester's made, Ludd suspects that the wine he is about to drink is poisoned and asks Asher to take the first sip as the way of the north, Elissa decides to drink it instead so it celebration of her houses and children, Elissa says "Iron From Ice" and sips the wine, Ludd relieved the wine is seemingly not poisoned takes a gulp, however he notices Elissa begins gagging and he himself starts to choke, knowing he was poisoned, he alerts his bannerman he was poisoned before he and Elissa fall to the group and choke on their own blood as the poison kills them. 'Rodrik's Story' Killed By *Rodrik Forrester If Rodrik chooses to follow Ludd in order to ensure the Whitehill army falls, he kills several of Ludd's bannerman and impales Ludd through the stomach with a spear, Ludd falls to the ground and taunts Rodrik that despite killing him, Ironrath will fall also. Rodrik is then left to decide what to do with Ludd: Execute Ludd Rodrik holds up his sword and beheads Ludd right on the spot. Leave Ludd Rodrik stands there and watches as Ludd tries to stand and falls to the ground, dying from his injuries. Killed Victims *Possibly several soldiers in battle. *Whitehill soldier (accidental, determinant) *Himself (accidental, determinant) Relationships Gryff Whitehill Ludd and Gryff have a positive relationship as Ludd is willing to put his son in charge of the Whitehill Garrison in Ironrath. Though Gryff was disliked by his older brothers (perhaps complications during his birth resulted in the death of his mother), Ludd defended him, telling them "a Whitehill is still a Whitehill." However, he is secretly not shown to care about his son when he is confronted by Rodrik about their relationship, calling him a "fucking fourth-born" in an uncaring tone, showing he does not much hold his own son in high regard. Ramsay Snow Ludd and Ramsay share a somewhat tense relationship. Ludd takes himself extremely seriously while Ramsay views him as being a lot less important, not caring about Ludd's so-called 'justice'. They are still on the same side of things, however, so their relationship is not too aggravated. Ethan Forrester Ludd does not care for Ethan and insults him constantly, regardless of the fact that he is both in Ethan's home and the boy is of the same status as he is. Rodrik Forrester Ludd does not care for Rodrik and insults him the same way he insulted Ethan, using Rodrik's injuries as an advantage to taunt him and his house despite being complimented by the latter. Elissa Forrester It appears that Ludd is afraid of Elissa or that they share a history together, but he no longer fears Elissa after having Ryon as hostage. Ryon Forrester Ludd takes Ryon as his hostage, not caring about the child's wellbeing. It is alluded by his daughter, Gwyn, that Ludd has taken to verbally assaulting the Forrester name around Ryon, causing him to begin to question the goodness of his family and his father, Gregor Forrester. Gwyn Whitehill It is assumed that they share a good relationship with one another, but perhaps come to disagree with each other due to Gwyn's differing nature. Appearances Family Tree Trivia * In Sons of Winter, during the Highpoint visit, Rodrik can order an attack which causes Ludd's death. There are two outcomes depending on whether or not the player chose to bring the Glenmore soldiers with them: **Axed in the head by Royland Degore/Duncan Tuttle **Shot in the neck by Arthur Glenmore and in the chest by a Glenmore Elite Guard As Rodrik is killed shortly after, this choice forces a game over, meaning this death is also non-canon. * Unfortunately, both Gryff and Ludd cannot be (canonically) killed at the same time, only one of the two can be killed by Asher or Rodrik, while the other lives to conquer all of Ironrath. However, the circumstances regarding either of their deaths will starkly differ. **If Gryff is to be killed by Asher/Rodrik, then Ludd will ultimately succeed in his plan to conquer the city. **If Ludd is to be killed by Rodrik or poisoned by Asher and his mother, then Gryff will live to vow vengeance on the Forresters and assume total control of his father's forces as he wanted, thus giving him the chance to to conquer Ironrath in his father's name. References Category:Video Game Characters Category:House Whitehill Category:Lords Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Determinant Category:Main Characters Category:Unknown Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Alive Category:Deceased